


Good Girl, Gone Bad (Shut Up And Die)

by iampandaexpress



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, I Apologize Now, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), M/M, Multi Chapter, Trini (Power Rangers)-centric, evil!kim, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: They've been Rangers for almost 7 years now, and Trini wouldn't trade it for anything. She has managed to hide her feelings for Kim so far, but what happens when Rita tries to take advantage of it? The Evil!Kim AU everyone (not so secretly) wanted.Enjoy!





	Good Girl, Gone Bad (Shut Up And Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.

“I HATE THOSE RANGERS!” Rita screams, throwing her glass at a putties head in a fit of rage. It shatters against its skull, causing it to topple over and fall apart, and everyone else in the room recoils in fear.

“They’ve foiled every single creature I’ve sent to them, and they even turned Tommi against me!” she rants. “Now she’s gone and joined them, and I’m still stuck on this god forsaken moon!” She paces over to a console, slamming her hand on a button, almost cracking it with her strength.

“GOLDAR! Get in here! NOW!”

Rita sweeps her cloak around her and stalks over to her throne, sitting down and barely containing the anger thrumming through her body. Its deadly silent in the room for a moment, and then, a stream of liquid slowly starts to rise in front of her dais, almost eight feet in height. It solidifies into a monstrous golden form, with massive black wings on it back, and menacing claws and fangs dripping with venom. Glowing red eyes are the last to appear, and it blinks slowly as it kneels on one knee and tilts its head down in deference.

“You called for me, Mistress?” it grumbles, voice gravelly and low. Rita looks down, face pensive and brow furrowed in thought.

“Goldar, my sweet. My warrior. My most loyal subject.” Rita purrs, her lips forming into a pout. “Tell me, what is it that I am doing wrong?” Goldar lifts its head, looking up at Rita, face impassive.

“May I speak freely, Mistress?”

She narrows her eyes at it, raising an eyebrow and nodding.

“Tread. Lightly.” she warns once.

“Perhaps,” Goldar grumbles, “you are going about this the wrong way. Your plans of course, are always amazing. But maybe,” it explains, “we shouldn’t be attacking them from the outside.”

Rita stands suddenly from her throne, gripping her staff and approaching Goldar, pointing it at its throat as it begins to glow.

“Explain,” she hisses. It merely blinks once, unfazed by Rita’s actions.

“We need to attack them from within.”

Confusion crosses her face for a moment before understanding dawns on her.

“Oh,” she says softly, lowering her staff. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She smiles wickedly while walking back over to her console and pushes a button.

“I have just the perfect thing for this,” she says, a hologram of a monster appearing before her. She looks over to Goldar and cackles in delight before pushing another button. “And I know exactly which Ranger to apply this to.” The image changes and Goldar grunts in approval.

“Now all we need is a distraction,” Goldar says, a golden sword forming in its hand. Rita looks over at her putties, and they stand at attention, ready for her orders.

“Yes,” she says, malice dripping from her voice. “They’ll never know what hit them.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Billy! Kick his ass!” Trini shouts, watching Billy and Zack spar while Jason referees them in the local hangout, a youth center ironically named The Pit. Billy currently has Zack pinned, and Trini hears him whine all the way from her seat up on the balcony.

“Aw come on Crazy Girl, give a guy a break, will you?” Trini laughs at him and doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps behind her.

“You just love to pick on him, don’t you?” a soft voice whispers in her ear, causing Trini to jump slightly. She turns her head and sees Kim sitting down and smiling, a glimmer in her eyes at having successfully snuck up on her. Trini flushes red at being caught off guard and scowls, crossing her arms and turning back to continue watching the boys.

“He deserves it,” she grumbles. “He’s annoying.” Kim giggles at Trini, causing the girl to become flustered for a different reason entirely. Trini scowls even more and pulls her beanie down further, hoping to distract from Kim’s actions.

“I think you actually love him and treat him like a brother but just won’t admit it to yourself,” Kim says, a knowing smirk on her face. Trini gasps in indignation, turning to Kim in mock outrage.

“How dare you insinuate I like that buffoon,” she admonishes. Kim outright laughs, shaking her head at Trini’s antics. She slides over the smoothie she had ordered for her, still chuckling.

“Here, its your favorite.” Trini grabs the smoothie, their fingers briefly making contact and sending sparks up her arm. “Thank you,” she says softly, finally making eye contact with Kim.

“You’re welcome,” Kim replies, her voiced laced with something Trini couldn’t quite decipher. Their gazes remained locked, the tension rising between them, and Trini is reminded of the incident from a few months back, the one she keeps trying to forget happened. She quickly looks away and drinks her smoothie, thinking back to that night.

_“This party is so lame Zack. Why are we here?” Trini complains._

_“Give it a chance Trin. We’re early.” He said looking over to where Billy was happily chatting with some of his science friends. “I have it on good authority this party will kick up in just a bit,” he says with a wink. Jason frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Zack cuts him off._

_“Don’t worry boss man, Billy knows. He’s cool with it,” Zack explains, clapping Jason on the shoulder. “He said if he gets overwhelmed he’ll look for you.”_

_Jason visibly relaxes and looks over to Billy, a fond smile on his face. He nods at Zack and walks over to Billy, and they see his excitement at Jason joining them. Trini smiles at them, thinking how lucky the two boys were to have each other. She wouldn’t say she was jealous of them, but it wouldn’t be a bad thing to have. Her attention drifts over to Zack and Kim, see’s them chatting, her stomach swooping with butterflies, the feeling becoming stronger each day. No one knew about the feelings she harbored for Kim. Not even Zack. There was no way she was going to ruin the friendship she had with the girl. So, she sat and suffered in silence, content with just being a friend._

_“Penny for your thoughts?” a smooth voice interrupts her musing, bringing her back to reality. Trini looks up and sees a tall, gorgeous, red head looking at her. She chuckles._

_“I’m good.”_

_“You sure? Looked like you were a little lost in there,” the girl replies tapping her temple with a smile. “They say an unbiased third party can help.”_

_“They also say not to talk to strangers,” Trini retorts, smirk in place._

_“Well, I’m Tommi,” she says. “You know my name now, so I’m not a stranger anymore.” Trini laughs._

_“Touché. I’m Trini,” she says as she holds her hand out. Tommi takes it with a firm shake, grin becoming wider._

_“It’s nice to meet you Trini. So, care to share why you look like your dog just died?” Tommi asks. “We are at a party after all. Not really the type of setting to cause sadness.”_

_“It’s nothing really,” Trini explains. “Sometimes I just think too much.” Tommi smiles softly at her._

_“I totally get that. Does it have anything to do with the pretty brunette over there in the corner staring at me like she wants to rip my spine out?”_

_“What?” Trini says, looking back over at Kim, her face devoid of any emotion and Trini’s jaw almost drops at the sheer anger she can suddenly feel through the bond. She sees Kim storm off into the kitchen, Zack staring at her in confusion.  Tommi only smiles wider._

_“I never believed it, but if looks could kill,” she says, “I would be a pile of ash right now. Is that your girlfriend?”_

_Trini chokes on air, feeling her ears heat up and her face turning red. “No!” she almost shouts. She clears her throat, adjusting her beanie on her head. “No, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s a friend. I don’t like her like that.”_

_Tommi raises an eyebrow, looking at Trini with doubt on her face._

_“Oh really? So, since you don’t like her, it would be totally ok for me to ask you out to dinner this Friday?”_

_Trini’s jaw does drop this time. Was this honestly happening to her right now? She looks to where Kim had disappeared to, and her chest suddenly feels like her heart had been ripped out._

_“I… but… I don’t… what?”_

_Tommi just laughs. “You’re cute. I see why she likes you. How about we get a drink, and talk? Seems like you could use it.” Trini just nods dumbly, completely speechless._

“HA! I win!”

The shout brings Trini back into the present, and sees Zack fist pumping in victory, Kim laughing beside her at his antics.

Trini smiles softly, sipping her smoothie. She ended up confessing everything to Tommi that night, and she had told Trini to talk to Kim, rescinding her date offer. Tommi kept saying that Kim obviously had feelings for Trini, but Trini just denied it, telling Tommi there was no way she did. Which meant she didn’t talk to Kim, and sometimes even avoided her, which led to the weird tension that kept cropping up between Kim and her, especially when Tommi would tease and urge her to do something.

This of course after the whole “Tommi was the new evil Green Ranger and tried to kill them after being possessed by Rita” ordeal, but it turned out ok in the end and they now had another teammate. Even if she was annoying in her antics. The boys had no clue about it, they were oblivious about the whole thing, so Trini found herself hanging out with them more often that not these days.

She saw Tommi walk into the center and greet the boys, Zack saying something and her hitting him in the shoulder in response. She looks up at the balcony and sees Trini and Kim, waving hello at them. Kim waves back, and the Trini sees the smirk on Tommi’s face, her gaze shifting over to Trini. Her face adopting a “talk to her or else” look and Trini flushes, pulling her beanie lower to hide her own face. She hears Kim clear her throat, and she glances over at her, an undecipherable look in her eyes. Trini’s brow furrows in question, silently asking her what was wrong.

“Um, can we talk?” Kim asks, suddenly nervous and fidgety in her seat. Trini’s eyes widen. _Oh no._

“Uh, yeah, sure. What’s up?” she asks airily, adopting an aura of nonchalance even though she was dying on the inside. She sees the sudden resolution is Kim’s eyes, sees her square her shoulders and take a deep breath.

“Trini, I-” before Kim can finish, a loud explosion cuts her off, the building rattling and the lights flickering. They’re both out of their seats in a flash, looking down at the others. They see Jason and Billy already ushering people into the back room, and Zack and Tommi sprinting towards the front door. Trini looks at Kim, nods at her, and they follow them out the door, feeling their armor spread out over their bodies.

“Can you guys see what’s going on?” Trini asks over the coms.

“ _The theatre is hit. We’re not sure what’s going-”_

 _“Tommi, look out!”_ Zack’s voice cuts in.

“Guys!” Kim yells in panic, moving faster to catch up with Zack and Tommi.

“ _I’m ok! There are putties everywhere. Looks like Rita got bored.”_

Trini and Kim finally reach where Zack and Tommi are fending putties off, jumping into the fray and taking them out as fast as possible.

“ _Billy and I are going to do crowd control. Are you guys ok for now?”_

 _“_ We’re good here boss man,” Trini responds, ducking a putties fist and scissor kicking another. “Zack, Kim and I got this. You should check the theatre with Tommi, make sure everyone inside is ok.”

“ _Got it Crazy Girl. Holler if you need us.”_ Trini rolls her eyes even though he can’t see her face. She fights her way closer to Kim, both ending up back to back and fending off putties.

“ _You’d think Rita would come up with a new routine by now,”_ Kim grunts out, smashing a putty in the face.

Suddenly, the putties fall back and the ground beneath them begins to shake and grumble, making the girls struggle to stay upright. The ground in front of them begins to open, causing them to jump back a few feet, and they see a stream of gold pour out of the crack, slowly taking form.

Trini groans. “You just _HAD_ to say something didn’t you, Kimmy?”

 _“Shit,”_ Kim answers. “ _Guys, we need you! Looks like Goldar decided to crash the party.”_

 _“On our way, Kim!”_ Jason responds. _“Don’t do anything stupid you two. Wait for all of us.”_

“Yeah, don’t think that will be a problem on our end,” Trini responds, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Goldar finally solidifies and towers in front of them, sword in hand and malice rolling off him in waves.

“Pink and Yellow,” it growls at them. “Rita sends her regards.”

With that, he lunges towards Trini faster than a creature his size should be able to, sword slashing, causing her to bend backwards into a handspring, narrowly avoiding it. He continues his attack, and Trini avoids each slash, twisting and turning. She barely misses one of his attacks, rolling to the side and doesn’t see his fist until its too late. It catches her in the chest and then she’s flying backwards, smashing into a car hard and denting the side. She falls to the ground and coughs, spits blood and tries to catch her breath, sees Goldar approaching her slowly, sword raised.

“ _TRINI!”_ She looks up and sees Kim running towards Goldar, and fear grips her.

“Kim!” she yells. “Don’t!”

If you ask Trini to pinpoint when everything went wrong, she really wouldn’t remember. If you ask Trini the exact moment she thought her world ended, she could tell you with exact clarity. It almost wasn’t real, everything happening in slow motion, playing out like some cheesy movie action sequence. But the absolute fear, the pure terror she felt in that moment was anything but.

With a speed that shouldn’t be possible, Goldar turns, swinging his sword low and fast. Trini doesn’t register seeing the rest of the team running towards them from the distance, doesn’t hear the screams coming through the coms, doesn’t see Goldar step away. All she sees is Kimberly come to a complete stop and look down, her armor slowly retreating, revealing the giant, gaping wound across her stomach. She sees Kim look her in the eye, something akin to regret in them, sees them slowly clouding over as she coughs out a mouthful of blood.

Trini stares in horror, everything around her happening in slow motion, and struggles to get up and get to her, but before anyone can do anything, Goldar backhands Kim, and she goes flying across the lot, crashing into the Krispy Kreme and disappearing.

Trini hears someone screaming Kim’s name over and over, and it finally registers that its coming from her. The Rangers surround Goldar, distracting him and Tommi comes running up, grabbing Trini and pulling her away, but Trini struggles against her, her voice becoming hoarse from yelling.

“ _Trini, we need to move! We need to help the others!”_

“I need to get to Kim! Let me go Tommi! LET ME GO!” she roars, pulling out of her grasp and sprinting towards the Krispy Kreme.

“ _Let her go Tommi, we got this!”_ Jason orders.

Trini wills her mask away, the air hitting her face and making her feel the tears running down her face. She reaches the store, leaping through the window and looking around frantically for Kim, finally spotting her in the corner lying on her side. She rushes over and reaches for Kim, rolling her onto her back and choking out a sob when she finally looks at her. Her eyes are closed, and blood is pooling quickly around her from her wounds, cuts all over her body from going through the glass. Trini panics and feels for a pulse, but doesn’t feel anything, and her heart squeezes painfully.

“Kim, wake up. Don’t do this to me,” she begs. She cups her face, her tears falling onto Kim’s cheek, and pulls her further onto her lap. She tries to stem the flow of blood coming from her stomach but there’s too much of it. She can’t stop the tears that keep coming, can’t stop the feeling of complete helplessness. She clutches Kim as close as she can, her head in the crook of Kim’s neck, unsure of what to do, sobbing and crying. Kim is deathly still, and Trini pulls back, foreheads touching and lips ghosting over Kim’s.

 _“Please, don’t leave me,”_ she whispers, opening her eyes and staring into Kim’s.

A few seconds pass, and after what seems like an eternity to Trini, she sees Kim’s eyes flutter behind her eyelids, feels the small breath she takes.

“Kim! Can you hear me?” she feels for a pulse again and its barely there, a slow thump against her fingers, and suddenly she knows what to do, resolve hitting her like a brick wall. She gently lifts Kim in her arms, careful not to jostle her too much.

“Jason, I’m going to get her to Zordon! He’ll know what to do!”

 _“Is she ok?!”_ Tommi asks.

“She’s got a pulse but it’s barely there. Are you guys ok?” She hears grunts in response, worry for the team pooling in her gut.

 _“Go Crazy Girl, we’re fine! Goldar disappeared as soon as he got the chance. It’s just putties now. Save Kim!”_ She grips Kim tighter to her, hopping through the open window and taking off towards the Command Center, going as fast as she could without hurting Kim more. She races through the town and reaches the quarry, knowing full well jumping through the pool wouldn’t help Kim. She pulls up a different communications channel, hears it crackle to life.

“ _Master Trini?”_ Alpha’s voice cuts in. _“What is happening?”_

“Alpha! Kim’s hurt, and I can’t take her through the barrier. Can you scan her from up here?”

“ _Yes! You’re in range, give me one moment.”_

“Hurry Alpha, please.” She almost chokes on her words, looking down at Kim looking so pale in her arms, her breathing labored.

“Come on Princess,” she whispers, “Stay with me.”

Trini hears a beep and focuses on her visor, sees a readout of Kim’s injuries come up on the screen.

“How bad is it Alpha?” she asks urgently.

 _“She has severe blood loss, internal bleeding, and multiple breaks throughout her body. Her skull is fractured as well.”_ Trini whimpers, holding Kim even closer to her.

 _“_ Can she be teleported through to the Med Bay? We’re wasting time!”

“ _Yes. Stand by.”_

Before Trini can even think of responding, she’s suddenly standing in the ship on her Morphing Grid pad. Kim wasn’t in her arms anymore, and she notices the pink coin is hovering on Kim’s own pad. She begins to panic, but Zordon’s face appears and speaks.

“She is in the Med Bay, Trini,” he explains calmly. “We placed the coin on her pad to facilitate the healing process. Her connection to the Grid is the only thing keeping her alive.”

She barely spares him a nod, takes off towards the Med Bay, and the doors open to reveal a floating Kim in a stasis field, oxygen mask on her face and scanners roving over her body. Alpha is moving about, and notices Trini standing in the doorway.

“Master Trini! You made it!” he says happily, and shuffles over to her, grabbing her and pulling her towards a console in the room, pointing to readouts that she doesn’t understand.

“What am I looking at Alpha? What’s going on? Is she going to be ok?” she rattles off, needing answers. She walks over to Kim, resting her hands on the table, staring at her floating form with worry and fear burning through her.

“Look! This is Master Kim’s status. She is going to be ok. She’s still hurt, and her heart stopped after we transported her, but you got her here just in time!” he chirps. “If you hadn’t she would have died. Even her ranger healing wouldn’t have been enough.”

Trini doesn’t hear a word he says, only hears that she will be ok, and that’s all it takes for Trini to collapse into a heap on the floor and sob uncontrollably. Relief floods her body, and she doesn’t know how long she is there for watching over Kim and crying until she feels strong arms wrap themselves around her, lifting her and walking her over to a cot on the far side of the room. They lay her down and join her on the cot, smoothing her hair and she hears Tommi whispering mumbled assurances in her ear softly, and Trini burrows into her, tears still cutting a burning path down her face. They lay there for a while, the room silent except for Alpha’s occasional beeps and the soft sound of Kim’s heartbeat on the monitor. She’s not sure when it happens exactly, but exhaustion finally slams into her, and she slowly drifts off into a slumber, Tommi never once letting her go.


End file.
